


Defeated, but not in a battle.

by Ale_san



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: KBDN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: Raihan was used to super effective attacks to his pokémon, but not the ones to his heart.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Defeated, but not in a battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Ale!
> 
> A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!

An already known scenario, the big crowd cheering, and the tense feeling at the field.

“And once again, our Champion Leon defends his title!”

And as they get out of the great stadium, they get together again in the backstage.

“Don't get too cocky, Leon. I'm taking that title of yours next time.”

The greatest rival of the actual champion was greatly known, specially for being the one who was always in search for his title.

But more than just rivals, they also were childhood friends.

“Yeah, come whenever you want.”

“Huh? Aren't you getting too confident?”

“Of course! After all,

I'm better when I'm with you!”

“?????”

Raihan face became red at his comment, obviously flustered.

But yeah, Leon was too blunt to even notice the effect he had on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked “I'm better when I'm with you" prompt with dnkb, do here it is~.


End file.
